<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real by Recluse (binukot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178342">Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binukot/pseuds/Recluse'>Recluse (binukot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series), Gaya sa Pelikula (Web Series) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binukot/pseuds/Recluse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PangPang oneshot AU/drabble spurred by the lack of ----- scenes in the currently available AU out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Pangilinan/Paolo Pangilinan, PangPang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian gazes at his lips, pink and luscious. His hands long to touch him, to caress his skin, soft, smooth, warm, and all things nice. His nose yearns to be so close to him he could inhale his sweet fruity aroma.</p><p>“Pao, can I kiss you?” Ian manages to say, his eyes desperately trying to understand Paolo’s quiet response.</p><p>Paolo blinks the long second away. A single breath, another blink, then he looks away for a moment, in thought. His face lights up, then he turns to Ian.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask.” He chuckles, then his expression changes, eyes now on Ian’s lips.</p><p>Ian gulps, the memory of their first kiss floods his thoughts. He remembers clearly. Their nervous breathing, the soft caress of the tip of their noses, the first time their lips touched, Paolo’s soft and succulent lips, his sweet mouth, and his strangely addictive breath. Then, their second kiss, more intense, forceful, and filled with heat despite being rehearsed. Ian shifts in his seat, bracing for what seems like a big wave about to whiplash him into a sea of feelings.</p><p>Paolo leans in, then pauses midway just as Ian closes his eyes.</p><p>“Teka, akala ko ba <em>you</em> want to kiss <em>me</em>? Why am I initiating?” He leans back, eyebrows raised.</p><p>Ian opens his eyes, a big inhale. “Right.” He bites his lip, eyes on Paolo’s.</p><p>Paolo giggles. “Bakit parang kabado ka? Yanyan, this isn’t the first time we’re kissing.”</p><p>Ian purses his lips. “I know!” He pauses. “But this isn’t acting.”</p><p>Paolo’s playful face turns soft and a visible blush proudly flushes on his cheeks.</p><p>“This is real.” As the words leave Ian’s mouth, he leans in, swallowing the nervous beating of his heart, and dives into the sea of feelings, of yearning, of warmth, all filled by his love for this boy.</p><p>Their lips touch, a soft peck, skin feeling the other. Then, their mouths open ever so slightly, a bolder kiss, reexploring where their lips led them in their rehearsed encounter. Paolo grips Ian’s shirt, pulling him closer, tongue slipping into his mouth. Ian almost squeaks at the new sensation but welcomes it. Their tongues lick and taste and wrestle, a flame growing, dancing, and fueling their desire. Their lips part, breathing erratic, bodies yearning to hold each other.</p><p>Paolo reaches for Ian’s cheek, a warm caress. His lips curve into a soft smile. “This is real.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>